Rules of Engagement
by Immi
Summary: Working for Fate is more fun than she thought it would be, but Tsukuyomi still thinks that certain aspects of it could be improved. Random Tsukuyomi character pieces.
1. Blood

AN: I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but after writing it I figured posting couldn't hurt. Much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

* * *

Setsuna-senpai does not play fair.

I'll be content as long as there's blood and fighting. That's what I told Fate-han, and I always tell my employers the truth. I like fighting, and watching my opponents' blood soak the ground and color it red is delightful. Watching the way their eyes glaze over as they fade into death is also fun.

But I can't be happy when senpai's not playing fair. The more intense the fight, the more blood should be shed, but Setsuna-senpai's blood has never stained my sword or warmed my lips.

I wanted to be a vampire when I was little. I liked the thought of biting someone and sucking out all of their blood. Then I got older and realized that if I sucked out all of someone's blood, I wouldn't see much of it, and none of it would spill on the ground. _And_ I wouldn't have a reason to use a sword. I like slicing people up. Bodies always look better in pieces.

Now, I almost want to be a vampire again, and it's all senpai's fault. If she fought me properly, we both would've marked each other by now, and I would have already tasted her. Instead, she decided to cheat and leave me wanting more.

We're supposed to be fighting to kill, and she's just not trying very hard. I'll have her either way, but I really would like to have my own blood mingle with hers as I take her. But if she insists on playing with me this way, we'll never reach that level of pleasure.

I wonder what she'll look like all sliced up. It's hard to imagine since I already enjoy staring at her enough to make spying torturous; after we've had our fun, I'm sure her beauty will be far beyond my fantasies.

I can see what her wings would look like, though, because I've always thought her white feathers would look prettier colored red. And when I remember the few times I've seen her bleed by someone else's hand, I can feel her warmth splashing over my body instead, and I want to—

.

.

.

Ne, senpai? Promise you'll fight fair next time. I want to taste you.


	2. Screams

AN: I like Tsukuyomi, and I couldn't think of a title for this one, so I decided to attach it to the first and turn this into a Tsukuyomi drabble-ish series. Yay? Spoilers for chapter 234.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I wish Fate-han would let me go back to watching Setsuna-senpai. Headquarters has been so boring since Homura-han brought back the princess and Shiori-chan went to play with Negi-kun. Instead of doing something interesting, everyone's sitting around listening to the princess's screams.

Not that it wasn't interesting at first; I love watching strong people like her cry out in pain, abandoning any sense of the pride that would once keep them silent. And the view was exquisite. She struggled so much against her chains that the delicate flesh on her wrists was torn to shreds, and she left bloody smears all over the pillar. But Fate-han didn't like that, so he unchained her and took her somewhere where we can only hear what's happening.

I think I might be a little disappointed now that senpai sent the princess away before our fight. As much as I enjoy crossing swords with senpai, I would have liked to feel some of the princess's recklessness before Fate-han put his plan into action. I do so love strong women.

_(Don't worry though, senpai—you'll always be my favorite.)_

Now it's too late to have fun with the princess. The cancellation spell is bringing back all sorts of unpleasant memories, and by the time she recovers from that—

Well. By then, I'm sure I'll have other things occupying my attention. At least, I hope I will. When the princess recovers, she won't have a reason to scream anymore, and even though it's boring, silence is more boring.

And if silence is all I have to think about, I'll start replaying all 217 blows of my match with Setsuna-senpai so often that I'll need to play with her again. If I don't, I'll be too distracted to follow Fate-han's instructions, and I don't think he'll appreciate that.

But boredom might cause the same problem if it lasts long enough, and I've been bored for a long time now. I might need to do something about that. Nothing too obvious, since Fate-han's partners don't appreciate my sort of entertainment, and I'm supposed to be friendly around them, but…

Maybe I could just mix the screaming up a little bit. I'm sure that wouldn't really bother anyone.

"Anya-chan, would you like me to fix your mouth?"


	3. Temptation

AN: Totally not supposed to be working on this right now. Chapter title courtesy of **SoFrost**. This takes place directly after Tsukuyomi and Negi's encounter in 293, the same chapter the line in parentheses comes from.

* * *

I do hope Fate-han appreciates what I do for him. It's not every day that I have the opportunity to do battle with a child as precious as dear Negi-kun. The boy has grown magnificently, and into _such_ a tempting little mage. I wanted to play with him—to rip that vibrant power away and feel his body strain to resist as I tore him to shreds—

(_How _utterly_ delicious he must be._)

But Negi-kun belongs to Fate-han. He's Fate-han's _first_, even. I can't overlook something like that. It would be like letting someone else take my Senpai.

.

.

I was so close.

_So close_ to having a taste. It wouldn't have taken more than a few steps. Fate-han could've still had his fun as long as Negi-kun was left mostly whole. A limb or two wouldn't matter so much; the boy is certainly resourceful enough to get around something like that.

Resourceful. Powerful.

And yet still so naively innocent.

I can see why Fate-han is so enchanted. The boy is very charming.

I hope they enjoy themselves together.


	4. Possession

AN: Takes place directly before 329.

* * *

I think I win.

But it's hardly over—our time together wouldn't end so abruptly, Senpai.

Those tools dear Negi-kun supplied you with didn't help at all this time, did they? But I'm happy you decided to use them again. Forcing your own weapons to bite into your flesh and hold you so that I can make you scream out again and again and again—

_Oh… _Senpai_…_ Can you even begin to understand the joy your sweet, pure screams give me? Can you? After waiting for so many months to have you properly, you are finally, _finally_ at my mercy. No one will interfere; no one will hear. Your screams are reserved only for me.

I don't think I want them to ever stop.

I won't let them stop.

I want to break you: To seize you from the heights of your pride and power and drive you into the depths of despair. And then—then I will take every last bit of you for my own.

You are completely and utterly _mine_, Setsuna-senpai.


End file.
